


Fade Away

by MadhouseVagabond



Series: Jeremwood Oneshots [23]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angst, Avengers - Freeform, Infinity War, M/M, Pain, Slight fluff, Tears, battle buddies, i don’t want to go, infinity war spoilers I guess, jeremwood, powers, super heroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 20:58:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15648822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadhouseVagabond/pseuds/MadhouseVagabond
Summary: The Battle Buddies are recruited by the Avengers in the fight against Thanos.





	Fade Away

**Author's Note:**

> This contains spoilers of such for Avengers Infinity War. If you haven’t seen it by now I’m sorry.

Ryan watched the fight ensue from where he crouched on the ground, holding his side in pain from his encounter. The others either lay about unconscious or in pain, or were scattered around fighting their own battles. He bit his lip and looked around nervously, desperately trying to find Jeremy. The two had been separated during the fight, Ryan doing his best to help but he wasn't strong enough. He watched helplessly as Thanos ripped the stone from Vision's forehead, watched with wide, terrified eyes as the stone snapped into place on the gauntlet. His mind screamed at him to do something but his legs felt like jello and he had a sick feeling growing in the pit of his stomach. He closed his eyes and shook his head, trying to block out all the distant sounds of screaming. He needed to get up! He needed to find Jeremy, fuck everything else.

 

Ryan slowly got to his feet and staggered away, glancing back to see Captain America going after Thanos. These guys could handle the situation. Right? They were more experienced in this sorta thing, and besides, Ryan alway put Jeremy first. He slowly stumbled away before rising into the air and hovering several feet above the ground, flying around looking for Jeremy.

 

The two Battle Buddies has been recruited last minute by the Avengers to help in the fight against Thanos, Ryan hesitant at first. The two were still new to the whole powers and fighting for good thing, seeing as they'd just been freelance for so long. Jeremy had been the one to convince him to agree, pointing out that saving the world would look good on a resume. The two had been flown to Wakanda along with the majority of the Avengers to fight the onslaught there by Thanos' cronies who were after the Mind Stone in Vision's head.

 

Ryan frankly didn't really give a shit who won, not fully believing in the power of the stones or that Thanos really could wipe out half the population of the world with the snap of his fingers. He was more in it for the money and to protect Jeremy. The lad meant everything to him, the two being together since the beginning. Jeremy had become more than a friend and partner in crime to Ryan, the two slowly discovering they had feelings for each other which only made their bond that much stronger.

 

Now Ryan was desperate to find the love of his life, flying over the trees and scanning for the smaller man. He needed to find Jeremy and get him out of here, he knew a lost cause when he saw it. All that mattered to him was that his Jer was safe. He almost cried with relief when he spied the lad running in the direction he'd just flown from, a determined look on his face. Ryan swooped down and landed in front of the lad.

 

"Ryan!" Jeremy cried and threw himself into the open arms of his tall boyfriend.

 

"I'm here now, you're safe!" Ryan choked out as he squeezed Jeremy to him, never wanting to let the lad go.

 

"What's happening?" Jeremy asked as he buried his head against Ryan's chest.

 

"It's over. Thanos is going to win. We've got to get out of here Jeremy! I've got to get you to safety," Ryan said.

 

"Fuck that! We have a job to do! I'm no quitter Ryan, and neither are you. We promised to help stop this and that's just what we're gonna do!" Jeremy said firmly and pulled away from Ryan slightly, staring up into the tall man's bluer than blue eyes that captivated him each time he'd gaze into them.

 

"Jeremy, I don't want you to get hurt. I don't want to lose you," Ryan cried, tears filling his eyes. Jeremy's face softened and he gently took Ryan's face in his hands and pulled the gent down for a kiss, a sweet, gentle kiss. Ryan wrapped his arms around Jeremy's waist and squeezed him tightly.

 

"I'll never leave you Ry. We're the fucking Battle Buddies! We stick together no matter what," Jeremy said when he finally pulled away, still gently cupping Ryan's cheeks in his hands and looking into the man's eyes.

 

"Battle Buddies..." Ryan started their favorite saying with a small smile.

 

"Forever," Jeremy smiled and the two hugged again.

 

"Okay, lets go teach this asshole a lesson!" Jeremy said and the two laughed as they ran back towards the fight with the Titan.

 

They reached the clearing to see that the majority of the Avengers were either engaged in battle with Thanos or were lying on the ground either dead or wounded.

 

"I'll treat the wounded, you go after him, I'll join you when I'm done," Ryan said. Jeremy nodded and ran forward towards the fight, Ryan running to the closest person and laying his hands on their shoulder, closing his eyes and concentrating.

 

A white light emanated from his hands and seemed to surround the wounded, Ryan's healing powers going to work. After a moment the man opened his eyes and stood, running to the next person. Jeremy ran forward and leapt into the air, sailing over Captain America's head and rolling into a ball as he collided with Thanos, knocking the Titan over. The lad jumped away and ducked, avoiding the powerful blow that was aimed at him, raising his fists in a fighting stance.

 

"Let's dance fuckhead!" he shouted.

 

Thanos swung a fist at the lad, but Jeremy used his smaller size to his advantage and weaved around the attacks sent his way, dealing his own power blows to the Titan's kidneys, legs, and torso, even landing a few cheap shots to the villain's crotch. Thanos howled in pain before kicking out, catching Jeremy off guard and sending him flying back several yards into a tree with a sickening sound.

 

"Jeremy!" Ryan screamed and glared at Thanos, standing and stepping forward, flames sprouting from his hands.

 

"You weak humans can't possibly hope to defeat me!" Thanos laughed.

 

"Watch me bitch!" Ryan shouted and sent a torrent of white and blue flames streaming towards Thanos, the Titan screaming in pain before the power stone in his gauntlet started to glow and the flames washing over him no longer hurt.

 

Ryan stopped his attack, eyes wide as Thanos smiled down at him, preparing to reach out and snap his neck when Cap slam tackled him into the ground. Ryan watched as the two fought before snapping out of it and running to Jeremy who was breathing hard and groaning in pain.

 

"I've got you Jeremy! Don't worry I'm here I'm going to make it better baby!" Ryan said as he collapsed to his knees beside Jeremy and held his hand, closing his eyes and allowing his healing energy to flow to the lad.

 

"Damn that feels good! Thanks babe!" Jeremy smiled after a moment, sitting up and hugging Ryan.

 

"I don't know what I'd do without you my Moon and stars," Ryan said quietly and hugged back.

 

"Did we win yet?" Jeremy asked. Ryan glanced at the two beings still fighting ferociously.

 

"That's a hard negative."

 

"Fuck. Well worth a shot," Jeremy frowned and shrugged, getting to his feet.

 

The two turned in time to see a bolt of lightning zip through the sky and slam into Thanos, sending him staggering a few steps. The two looked up and cheered when they saw Thor flying towards the fight. Thanos roared and shot a bolt of energy from the Infinity Gauntlet towards the god, Thor throwing his newest weapon, a doubled edged battle axe. The axe seemed to cut through the beam of energy like a knife through butter, before it slammed into Thanos, imbedding itself deep into his chest.

 

Ryan and Jeremy cheered as they drew nearer, wanting front row seats for the final death blow. Thor landed, a smile on his face as he walked forward and stood in front of Thanos. He placed one hand on his axe and the other on Thanos' shoulder, gazing into the Titan's eyes.

 

"I told you, you'd die for that," he said and pressed the axe harder into Thanos' chest, the Titan screaming in pain.

 

"He's so dead! Can you believe we won?" Jeremy asked smiling up at Ryan. Ryan frowned as he watched, something bothering him.

 

"Y-you, you should've aimed for the head!" Thanos said and raised his hand up to his and Thor's eye level.

 

Ryan's eyes widened as realization filled him. He felt the scream building up in his throat, saw the shocked look on Thor's face as they watched Thanos snap his fingers. On instinct, Ryan threw himself in front of Jeremy, arms extended in front of him as a bubble shield surrounded them. A bright white light flashed for a moment, causing Ryan to slam his eyes shut. When the brightness went away he opened his eyes. Thor stood there with a horrified expression on his face, Thanos looking like he'd seen a ghost. The Infinity Gauntlet looked charred, smoke hissing up from it, and the metal looking like it had been smashed out of place and back into place once too many times. Ryan looked around panting, the shield evaporating. Everything seemed fine, but there was a strange tension in the air.

 

"What did you do?!" Thor yelled. Ryan's eyes snapped back to the two as Thanos looked around almost as if in a daze, before a blue portal opened up behind him and sucked him through, leaving only Thor's axe behind.

 

The group looked around, worry filling them. They knew what should be happening but hoped it wouldn't. Weren't even sure it would happen. That is, until Bucky called Cap's name as he stumbled forward holding his stomach as if he were sick. Cap and the others turned to him just in time to see the man begin to turn to dust, crumpling to the ground as his ashes drifted away in the breeze or settled to the ground. Captain America darted over and knelt down at the spot, a look of confusion and horror on his face. All around them their friends started to disappear in the same ways, Groot reaching out for Rocket before he too vanished in a cloud of ash and dust.

 

"Ryan?"

 

Ryan turned to see Jeremy behind him, tears in his eyes and a look of pain crossing his face. Ryan eyes widened.

 

"I feel like shit buddy," Jeremy said, voice choking up.

 

He collapsed into Ryan's arms as the older man held him close, wrapping his arms around the gent tightly in a desperate hug. Ryan felt sick to his stomach.

 

"I don't know what's happening Ry. What's happening?" Jeremy cried as the tears started to fall.

 

"You'll be okay Jer, I'm here don't worry! We'll get you help," Ryan said as tears filled his own eyes.

 

"Ry, something's happening. I don't want to go like they did! Please don't leave me! Don't let me go!" Jeremy begged as sobs racked his shoulders.

 

"I'll never let you go Jer Bear!" Ryan cried as the two collapsed to the ground, Jeremy looking up at the sky and then at Ryan, raising a hand weakly to cup his cheek.

 

"Battle Buddies," he said.

 

"Battle Buddies, forever!" Ryan sobbed.

 

"I love you Ry Bread," Jeremy choked out.

 

"I love you too Jer Bear! More than anything in this world!" Ryan sobbed as he held Jeremy's hand in one of his, the other cupping the lad's cheek and wiping away the tears.

 

Jeremy smiled and looked up at the sky again, before he two began to fade away into dust. Ryan felt his heart shatter as the familiar warm presence left him, his hand that was holding Jeremy's now reaching out into open air grasping at nothing, the soft stubbled cheek now gone. The hand that had been pressed against his own cheek now gone, leaving an absence of warmth and love. Ryan stared at the spot for a moment, unable to process what had just happened. A moment later reality came crashing in on him and he felt the worst pain he'd ever felt in his life. His heart ached and shattered in his chest, it was hard to breath. He closed his eyes tightly and shook his head, willing Jeremy back, praying to every deity out there to bring the lad back. He opened his eyes and saw that Jeremy was still gone. The tears flowed down his cheeks and sobs racked his shoulders.

 

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you my love," he sobbed as he knelt there over the place Jeremy had lain.

 

Ryan felt the scream rip itself from his throat, an animalistic cry of pain that he sent to the heavens, carrying all the pain and agony he felt, all the heartache.

 

"Jeremy!"

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve had this fic idea in my head for ages but didn’t wanna post when I wrote it LITERALLY the day after RTX. Sorry for breaking the feels and hurting our favorite boys. As always kudos and comments are welcomed and appreciated and make me wanna write more so please shower me with them lol.


End file.
